


Return to Sanity

by obsidians



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sephiroth, M/M, top vincent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/pseuds/obsidians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gift fic for my two favourite yaoi writers for keeping me entertained, for Sakurablossomhime because she's the best friend I have never met in person and for Lord of Insanity's kind review comments. Hopefully it entertains them as I am more of a m/f writer due to an unfortunate time in my life that makes me less inclined to write yaoi. It is just a tender Sephiroth/Vincent one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Sanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [God_of_Insanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_of_Insanity/gifts), [Sakurablossomhime (cherrygirlprime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygirlprime/gifts).



> I don't own FF7 and make no profit from writing these stories, nor do I own the characters; I always return Sephiroth after he stars in most of my fics.

Vincent woke up to feel his lover thrashing beside him, gripped in a bad dream as usual.

"Sephiroth" he gently said as he drew the larger body against his and Sephiroth emerged from sleep in confusion. Vincent tucked his head against his shoulder and moistened his quivering cheeks and neck with soft kisses as Sephiroth's arms flew around him. Sephiroth was trembling and his heart raced triple time against Vincent's own bare flesh.

Vincent stroked the soft flesh of his back in soothing circles, separating his hair from his sweaty skin. Sephiroth soon opened his beautiful green glowing eyes and looked at his lover as the calmness that was Vincent Valentine seemed to seep into him and the dream released him as the soft, loving embrace soothed his restless soul. "Did I have a bad dream again?" he asked him.

"Yes, but you're okay now" Vincent said, brushing his bangs back from his visage and lowering them in the bed so they cuddled sided by side, the full lengths of their body flush together. "Try and get more sleep" he suggested, kissing him softly at the corner of his mouth.

"You know I have problems sleeping after these dreams" Sephiroth reminded him, the memories too fresh to allow his restless mind to calm.

"Then I shall just have to wear you out" Vincent said and his kisses moved from giving comfort, to taking command of Sephiroth's cupid's bow mouth and kissing him in a way that was passionate and languid at the same time. He liked to take it slow with Sephiroth, allowing his passion to build like a bonfire until it blazed as hot as any sun. He could feel him respond and his kisses turned almost sinfully deadly as their tongues wrestled for dominance.

Vincent explored Sephiroth in any place his hands could reach, reveling in the smooth texture of his skin, Sephiroth had the sort of body that almost demanded touch and Vincent enjoyed doing so as his hands explored the hard planes of his chest, his chiseled abs and the hard globes of his plush derrière. His lover sighed under his ministrations and he did some exploring of his own.

Vincent moved them so Sephiroth was splayed beneath him, a truly gorgeous sight as his silver hair spread out beneath them in silken flow, his eyes contained a mixture of excitement and love as Vincent's red gaze bore almost sternly into his own, Vincent's wayward hair blushed over his skin in a way that made him slightly shiver and raised goose bumps in its path.

Vincent could never get enough of touching Sephiroth, kissing him and making love to him; he wore an aura of sensuality he seemed unaware of and was beautiful enough to tempt a God to abandon his Godhood to possess him.

Vincent leaned down and the briefly kissed him and lightly nibbled his bottom lip in a way that caused him to whine slightly and then blush at how needy he sounded, this caused Vincent to smirk. Vincent knew he could play Sephiroth's body like a well tuned instrument, he had introduced him to the joys of the flesh and could coax out of the stoic man, the most beautiful and sinful sounds in the world as he came undone in his arms.

Vincent drew back, only to playfully lean forward again to press a teasing line of soft kisses, starting at his collarbone and nipped him lightly here and there, causing him to flinch slightly and a sigh ghosted from him.

Those kisses then moved to one the soft nubs of Sephiroth's sensitive nipples and Vincent swirled the tip of his tongue around the flat discs of his areolas. Before lightly sucking on his nipple and his other hand lightly pinched the neglected one to Sephiroth moans as he writhed and his hand clenched and unclenched on Vincent's slim, but powerful back. Vincent alternated between the two for a while, in a playful mood to tease never patient Sephiroth. Sephiroth liked his sexual satisfaction right now and Vincent loved to make him wait by teasing him.

Finally, he kissed his way slowly downwards on Sephiroth's almost hairless body, swirling his tongue in the shallow pool of his navel before reaching the soft fringe of his pubic hair, from which the pale, plump column of his sex jutted proudly from his groin in all of its veiny glory.

Sephiroth head slammed back into the mattress as Vincent took his whole length into his mouth, seeming to possess no gag reflexes as ever and nursed him like a hungry baby at a teat. Reaching into the nightstand, he pulled out the lube and applied a generous amount to his fingers and introduced them to the virgin tight sphincter of now keening the ex-general, his writhing body facilitating Vincent's entry into his body. Easily finding Sephiroth's p-spot and scissoring inside of him to heavily stroke the bundle of nerves there as Sephiroth's writhing became thrashing as he ripped furrows into Vincent's back.

Finally Vincent leaned back from the panting man, noticing that he was fully in a passionate grip and his normally guarded face wanton with need, at times like this Vincent found it hard to believe he used to think the other man ice cold to the core.

Vincent went to enter him and laughed when he was unceremoniously thrown on his back by the ever impatient Sephiroth as he glared down at him, his face almost desperate in his arousal as his long slim legs firmly straddled Vincent's waist.

Vincent leaned forward so his hands gripped the steely ass cheeks of Sephiroth's delectable rear as Vincent placed his own lengthy tool at his entrance to bliss and Sephiroth threw his head back with a heady moan as Vincent impaled him with a single thrust into his snug harbour. Dark sable hair married silver as they moved into a rhythm of cascading locks, pale heaving limbs and hard thrusts while Vincent feverishly kissed the man bouncing in his lap as his human and inhuman arms tightened on him.

He tightly wrapped him with one around his back and the other around his neck, just under his hair, holding him still. "Why" Sephiroth said at the interruption and then threw back his head and wailed as Vincent slammed into his body with his inhumane strength and gave his demons free reign in topping Sephiroth by borrowing their strength alone until his hips were a blur and Sephiroth a squalling mess. Vincent was growling as he took his lover towards the their final crisis, moving at a punishing pace until with a final howl, his hot cum tore heavily into him and Sephiroth came from internal stimulation alone as Vincent's skillful penis gave him the prostate milking of the century and his essence flew from him to coat their rock hard bellies.

Vincent gasped as he cradled the disheveled mess that was Sephiroth into his arms. "I hope you can sleep now" he said brushing back his bangs.

"I'm sure I will" he said in a languid voice, giving Vincent a sated smile.

They cleaned up and then cuddled and Sephiroth was soon asleep while Vincent watched him, he looked so beautiful and vulnerable while he slept and remembered how all of this had come about.

Vincent had been the one to find the pre-Jenova version of Sephiroth that he was now, he had almost killed him on sight but his docile behaviour and obvious confusion gave him pause.

So he took him home instead, remembering him as being the young boy locked away in the room next door to his in the lab, that would cry in the night. Vincent would sing to the lonely and hurting child and tell him whatever fairytales he would recall. He remembered him growing into the untouchable, arrogant man he became, turned homicidal manic. Yet examining all facets of what Sephiroth had been and what he had become, made Vincent give him a chance as he kept his presence a secret, even from his own friends and superiors.

Sephiroth had been a mess at the time, his memories were all scrabbled that he had had to sort through as he stayed in Vincent's guestroom, refusing to emerge. He abhorred being touched, which Vincent was fine with, his own suffering at the hands of Hojo had left him with his own aversion. So Vincent left him to his own devices and knew he was eating because he would leave the trays of food empty, that Vincent left him by his door.

One night finally he emerged needing company, his own memories too painful deal with by himself. Vincent held his gloved hand for the first time and listened as Sephiroth told him everything he remembered in a controlled voice, that upon occasion, spiked with emotion.

He waited until Sephiroth's elegant voice fizzled out. Vincent then told him of his own memories and told him that it wasn't his fault, all he wanted was what had been denied to him: love and acceptance. The liar that was Jenova had preyed upon his tender emotions and the results had been tragic indeed, with so much innocent blood shed but Vincent at least could forgive him. Sephiroth's neutral expression wavered slightly at this and Vincent impulsively pressed a chaste kiss onto his cheek that caused him to go red as a beet and he fled back to his room.

Sephiroth was awkward around him at first, obviously in pain. Not that any part of his stony demeanour betrayed this, but how to do comfort someone with an aversion to touch?

With your voice and kind actions towards them. Vincent told him he was welcome to stay as long as he wanted and saw to all of his needs and asked for nothing in return, this seemed to confuse Sephiroth at first. Slowly he won the trust of the convoluted man. Sephiroth started joining him for meals, gloves always firmly in place as if Vincent would attempt to molest him. But they would eat and Vincent would go about his business.

Finally Sephiroth guard started to relax to the point that he would join Vincent reading in his library and they would silently read together while Vincent nursed his single glass of red wine he had before he turned in for the night. Sephiroth started to relax to the point that he would join him after his nightly shower, wearing a bathrobe and drinking his own glass while his hair dried before the fire place, the warmth seeming to lull him. Never seeming to notice Vincent stealing appreciative glances at him.

One night he put his book down and starting talking to Vincent, that led to many nights of them having comfortable, intelligent conversations and feeling each other out and then walking towards their rooms together at the end of the night.

Each night ended with a good night and Sephiroth shutting the door behind him.

Their days seemed to slip like water past them as the two guarded men got to know each other and sometimes, Vincent caught Sephiroth studying him and he would look back at him questioningly and could have sworn that Sephiroth blushed to have been caught.

As for Vincent, Sephiroth was a beautiful man and he couldn't help admire him and imagine what he would do to him if allowed, but kept this to himself.

One day while walking him to his room, Sephiroth seized him and kissed him soundly and Vincent didn't protest as Sephiroth pulled him into his room and they coupled in a way that was just shy of violent at how needy Sephiroth was in his desperation to be loved. Vincent did manage to be gentle with him at first in his discovery that he was an untouched virgin, but got caught in his excitement, wanting to do everything, try everything, it was like he was starving for love and Vincent gave him ever ounce in him he had to give and every night since then.

Eventually they did have to tell his friends and most protested and demanded Sephiroth be put in jail, to be put on trial for his crimes but Rufus wasn't stupid and knew what his own father had sentenced Sephiroth to and refused to condemn him for his past crimes. Instead he gave him a cash settlement for damages and extracted a promise that he would live quietly.

That set him free of Vincent's support and Vincent was certain he would leave and was saddened by this, instead he came home from a mission to find all of his place improved by upgraded furniture and appliances and his own bed replaced.

He hadn't been aware that the finicky Sephiroth had a thing for comfortable mattresses and fine bed linen. So they now owned a pillow topped California king sized bed with memory foam, high end pillows and new sheets that were of the finest thread count. That according to him, cradled his body just so as the soft sheets perfectly draped his naked body.

In other words, Sephiroth had never planned to leave; he just made Vincent's home his own too.

Vincent gently kissed his sleeping lover on the forehead and he let out a small murmur of contentment that was beyond adorable and Vincent snuggled closer and fell back to sleep no longer feeling the loneliness that had been inside him for so long and knew that no trace lingered in Sephiroth either, he could tell that from the loving smile he bestowed upon him daily.


End file.
